the_tkfandomcom-20200214-history
Tk's Rants
Tk's rants were videos that involved Tk discussing a topic angrily One of Tk's first rants was also one of the most infamous the rant was on Fluffy54605 the rant was made in 4 parts and Tk was helped by bman400, Dark Wolf & Flip, The rant was hate commented on by Fluffy and bman400 responded later on however parts of the rant were gone due to a Community Guidelines strike the claim was made by Fluffy soon after this Tk decided to delete every part of the rant Another infamous rant was actually a commentary made on brawlmaster08 it's was thus far Tk's worst rant he then decided to delete the rant but it was too late the damage was done Tk also hates this rant and dislikes it The latest rant made was The School rant in 7.5 parts Tk ranted on his school the rant lasted from September 5th, 2012 - November 8th, 2012 (3 Months and 3 Days) this is also the only rant that is left on TheGRVOfLightning channel but Tk does wish he could get the rants back. Revival On April 7, 2013 after 118 Days without a rant being posted Rants were revived to the channel but With this there would no longer be rants related to school The rants would now be general. The revived series launched with a rant on Ads on Pay TV & Before Movies, The series was revived as a YouTube Show as RPM Networks had provided him with a Partnership the first series contained 10 Episodes & Ended on April 16th, The second series was launched 4 Days later on April 20th this series is set to contain 20 Episodes & Have rant topics from The Bomb. Season 1 Episodes S1E1 - Ads During Pay TV & Before Movies S1E2 - Anti-Piracy Ads on DVD's S1E3 - Instarage & Unoriginality (Harlem Shake) S1E4 - Liars S1E5 - Complete & Utter Idiots S1E6 - Perfectionists S1E7 - EA's Sim City Launch Disaster S1E8 - YouTube Capture Upload Fails. S1E9 - Machinima's Cancellation of All Your History S1E10 - Machinima (Part 2) Season 2 Episodes S2E1 - News Coverage of the Boston Bombings S2E2 - What Did You Say?! S2E3 - Nick (Part I): Nickelodeon's Past & What Happened After 2007 S2E4 - Nick (Part II): Nickelodeon GUTS & It's Failed Revival S2E5 - Nick (Part III): Nicktoons & Spongebob I S2E6 - Nick (Part IV): Spongebob II & Nick Live Action Shows Specials There has so far been two specials that wasn't part of the Rant series, A video Released on April 20th entitled A GRVOfLightning Response: What I Have Seen Today. was a video that was a response to 11 Instant Messages sent to His best friend, Tk had found the comments that were sent offensive & In a 14 minute & 50 second video he responded to all of them. A second special was released on April 23rd entitled A GRVOfLightning Response: Insults Towards My Best Friend which was A two part video which went for 18minutes & 21seconds however It was soon deleted on Tk's choice. Deleted Episodes All of the rants aside from one that were released prior to now were removed, There is only one rant known to exist that being the brawlmaster08 rant this however has not been rereleased & In January of 2013 the entire My Class rant was deleted. The only episode removed thus far of the revived series was the episode entitled: The Senate Against Gun Control it was removed due to overwhelming negative response. Future Episodes There is currently 2 Specials planned both will not be Rants but will considered part of the 20 Episodes planned, The first special will be a video talking about The Simpsons & Some of the episodes that Tk enjoys this is planned for the 25th Episode & The second will be a discussion about current music & What music he enjoys & Which he doesn't the titles will be A GRVOfLightning Rant - The Simpsons (My Favourite Show) A GRVOfLightning Rant - A Disscussion: What Music Do I Like Meaning that there will be 18 Rants in this season. The rants that are currently planned are Television & Other rants.